Winter Night
by starrynight2010
Summary: A snowy night gives Mamoru the chance to do something he's been waiting to do for a long while.


**Winter Night**

Disclaimer: Don't own anything.

_AN: Ok, so it started out as a story about a cold, stormy, winter night based of "Baby. It's cold outside" and turned into this. Hope you like it._

"Hello, Mrs. Tsukino." Mamoru greeted as Ikuku opened the door.

"Hello, Mamoru-san, I thought your date with Usagi wasn't until 7 tonight." Ikuku questioned lightly as she moved aside to let him into the house.

"It isn't. I know Usagi's still at school; I was actually here to talk to Mr. Tsukino." Mamoru informed her with ease.

"Really? Kenji's in his study." Ikuku said as she raised an eyebrow at him, "I'll take you."

"Thank you." Mamoru said gratefully as she began to lead him through the house, to Kenji's study, though he knew exactly where it was.

"Kenji, Mamoru is here and wishes to talk with you." Ikuku said to her husband in the 'play nice' voice she used.

"Ok, Mamoru-san, how can I help you?" Kenji asked politely from his bookshelf where he was standing, knowing Ikuku was not one to piss off.

"I'll just leave the two of you alone." Ikuku said after another warning glance at her husband.

"Actually, Mrs. Tsukino, I want to ask both of you this question." Mamoru halted her leaving.

Ikuku looked to her husband who was just as surprised as what Mamoru had just said.

"Ok. Mamoru-san, what do you need to ask us?" Kenji asked as his wife moved to stand next to him.

"As you well know today is Usagi's and mine 8th anniversary and we are going out tonight. I was hoping, with your blessing, to ask for her hand in marriage." Mamoru said quickly after a deep breath.

Taking in the shocked look from Kenji and the smile from Ikuku, Mamoru continued; "I wanted to do it after dinner. We would go back to my apartment to watch movies or something of the sort and I would ask her. I'm not planning on the wedding to be until after she has finished at least her undergraduate degree and if she wishes to go for a graduate degree and wants to hold off the wedding, that's what we'll do. I just want her to be my fiancé and eventually my wife. I love your daughter and would like to spend the rest of my life with her." Mamoru finished.

As seconds ticked by in silence between the three adults in the room, Mamoru felt like years had passed before Kenji cleared his throat and began to tell Mamoru his answer.

1111111111

"Mamo-chan, what time is it?" Usagi asked from his chest where her head was resting.

Mamoru looked at the clock on his VCR then carefully thought about his answer, "What time do you have to be home?"

"11:30. What time is it?" Usagi asked again, noticing he was avoiding her question.

"11:15." Mamoru answered.

"I have to get going. You know how my father is about me out late; especially when I'm with you." Usagi smiled as she began to sit up.

"Usako, if you haven't noticed, it's been snowing all night." Mamoru pointed out as he gestured to his balcony that had at least a foot of fresh snow on it.

"There are snow plows out tonight, I'll be fine." Usagi persisted as she ran her fingers through her long hair to try and get the bed-head look out of it.

"I picked you up." Mamoru added.

"Then drive me home." Usagi smiled, knowing he didn't want her to leave.

"I don't want you to go." Mamoru verbalized her last thought.

"Mamo-chan, I have to. You know that. I don't think my father would like the thought of me _sleeping_ here with you." Usagi laughed.

"You did before." Mamoru reminded her.

"Yes, but that was because……. I had an excuse and I was supposed to be a Rei's. Daddy knows I'm here with you, so there is no excuse. Come on, we have to get going." Usagi smiled as him, trying to tempt him into getting off the bed.

Mamoru took one look at her smile and got off the bed, "Glad you see it my way." Usagi said smugly as she turned to walk out to his living room to get her shoes when her plan backfired.

Mamoru wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her back down onto the bed with him.

"Isn't this more comfortable then trudging out into the cold snow to go home?" Mamoru asked as he nuzzled her neck and squeezed her a little.

"Yeah." Usagi sighed as she leaned her head back onto Mamoru's shoulder, wanting to stay there forever, "But we have to go." Usagi insisted as she tried to get out of his embrace.

"If you're a little late, I'm sure your father would understand if we said the tardiness was because of the weather." Mamoru tried to reason with her.

"But we will be held up in the weather and the longer we stay here, the later I'll be. So we better get moving so I'm not too late." Usagi kept pushing, "You know, you'll never get on my father's good side if you keep this up."

"I'm not worried about that." Mamoru mumbled as he sat up on the bed.

"What?" Usagi asked as she headed for the living room again.

"Usako, come here." Mamoru said seriously, too seriously.

"Mamo-chan, what is it?" Usagi asked, suddenly worried. It was an odd thing for Mamoru to go from joking and playing around to serious.

"Come here." Mamoru insisted as he patted the bed next to him.

Usagi came over and knelt on the bed where Mamoru had patted and rested her hands on her thighs.

"Usako, I love you, you know that right?" Mamoru asked as he came up onto his knees as well.

"Of course, Mamo-chan. I know you love me and I love you too." Usagi said sincerely.

"Good. Usako, I never want to feel the loneliness I felt while at the orphanage after my parents died. I never want to feel the pain of having to leave you behind like I did when I studied abroad in America. I never want to have the fear that I'll lose you somehow." Mamoru whispered as he placed his palm on her cheek.

"I'd never leave you, Mamo-chan. I'll always be with you." Usagi assured him as she tilted her head so her cheek stayed in contact with his hand, wanting to comfort him while he talked about his fears.

"Usako, will you marry me?" Mamoru whispered as he held out a small white gold band with a small, but good sized, diamond on it.

Usagi took a quick gasp in at his question, "Yes, Mamo-chan, yes. I will marry you." Usagi smiled.

"But what about my father? He doesn't really think highly of you." Usagi said after a thought.

"I talked to your father earlier." Mamoru assured her with a laugh. "He gave us his blessing."

"I thought it would take some convincing to be honest." Usagi smiled.

"So did I, but it actually went rather smoothly." Mamoru smiled as well as he remembered what her father had said.

22222222

"Do you really love my daughter?" Kenji asked flatly.

"I love her with everything in me. She brought back love and laughter to my life. I never thought I'd have those things again after my parents died." Mamoru answered

"I asked if you loved her. Not what has she given you." Kenji clarified.

"Yes sir, I do love her." Mamoru repeated.

"How much?" Kenji asked.

"Kenji, please." Ikuku whispered.

"No, Mrs. Tsukino, I'd actually like to answer that. I'd die for her, sir. She is the breath in my lungs, the beat of my heart. I'll love her with every breath I take. I'll love her until the day I die and then continue to love her." Mamoru answered honestly. Not caring what the older man would think of him about his confession of love.

"Good, that's good. Because living with Usagi could kill you; especially if you love her. You'll always want what's best for her while she only wants what's best for everyone else." Kenji commented.

"I know that, sir." Mamoru held his breath.

"You have my permission and my blessing to ask for Usagi's hand in marriage tonight. You're a good man, Chiba Mamoru. A man worthy of my daughter." Kenji stated as he walked up to Mamoru and held out his hand, "I know you make her happy. And that's what I want for my little girl."

"Thank you, sir." Mamoru said gratefully as he took Kenji's hand.

Kenji pulled Mamoru into a hug and said, "Call me Kenji now, son."

333333333

"Was this planned?" Usagi asked as she looked at the ring that was now on her ring finger from her position on Mamoru's chest again. "Kind of. I have an overnight bag packed for you in my closet." Mamoru informed her.

"So it was planned." Usagi clarified.

"Yes, it was. Your father is not really expecting you home tonight." Mamoru said as he kissed the top of her head.

"I was wondering why he hugged me so tightly and for so long before we left tonight." Usagi mumbled.

"You're his little girl, Usako. He loves you." Mamoru reminded her.

"I know." Usagi smiled as she snuggled into Mamoru.

"He thinks I'm a good man and I'll make you happy." Mamoru added.

"I know you're a good man and that you'll make me happy." Usagi told him as she tiled her face up to his.

"I'll sure try to, Usako." Mamoru smiled at her as he kissed her.

"I'm sure you'll do it." Usagi whispered after the kiss broke.

"I love you, Usako." Mamoru whispered to her.

"I love you too, Mamo-chan." Usagi smiled as she brought her hand up again and looked at her engagement ring.


End file.
